Ahora y siempre
by Etnie
Summary: La noche de Bodas de Bella y Edward. Humanos. AU y ligeramente OC. One-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_-"Ahora y siempre..." - _Edward susurró en mi oído mientras me besaba el cuello.

Los dos terminamos nuestros votos con esas palabras, así lo acordamos... sonreí.

Podía ver lo incómodo que estaba el botones del ascensor del hotel donde habíamos celebrado la boda en su reflejo del espejo que el tenía delante. El pobre chico, que debía tener más o menos nuestra edad no sabía donde mirar, mientras Edward jugaba con la tela de mi vestido, buscando la forma de llegar hasta mi piel.

Aún quedaba gente en el salón donde se había servido la cena y después se había retirado todo para poder seguir bailando y celebrando, nos escabullimos. Sé que Alice nos vio salir, yo la sonreí y ella me dijo adiós disimuladamente con la mano. Evidentemente nos echarían en falta tarde o temprano... éramos los novios, era nuestra boda y nos habíamos ido sin despedirnos de nadie.

Pero ahora ya me da igual.

-Edward - le susurré al oído, sujetando su cara con las dos manos y separándola de mi cuello. Nos miramos unos segundos y yo miré hacía el chico. Edward le miró de reojo y después se separó de mí y se colocó a mi lado apoyándose sobre la pared del ascensor mientras se aclaraba la garganta, sonriendo maliciosamente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Yo me moría de vergüenza en estas situaciones y Edward disfrutaba, según él, viendo como me ruborizaba.

El ascensor paró y el chico anunció que estábamos en la planta número 10. Edward agarró mi mano y tiró de mí. Vi que le daba un billete al chico al salir.

-Gracias - le dijo y después caminamos riendo hacía la habitación.

-No tienes que darle propina al chico del ascensor - dije tropezando con mi vestido. Edward me sujetó.

-Lo sé - dijo empujándome contra la puerta que tenía detrás de mi atacando mis labios.

-Mmm... - gemí en su boca - ¿qué habitación es?

-La Suite nupcial - dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo.

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿y la llave? - Edward sacó la llave de su bolsillo - Alice dijo que era increíble - la llave tenía forma de tarjeta y tenía grabado en letras doradas el número 1025. Los dos miramos la puerta sobre la que estábamos apoyados. 1012.

Seguimos andando, bueno casi corriendo por el pasillo. Yo no podía dejar de reír debido al champán.

Cuando llegamos abrí con la tarjeta y me dispuse a entrar.

-¿A donde crees que vas? - Edward tiro de mi hacía él

-¡Edward! - dije entre risas mientras me cogía en brazos.

-Sra. Cullen tenemos que cruzar el umbral de forma adecuada - empezó a caminar.

-¡Espera! - frenó de golpe

-¿Qué?

-Dilo otra vez...

-¿Tenemos que cruzar el umbral de forma adecuada? - Edward me miró extrañado y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-No... Lo otro - Edward sonrió ampliamente.

-Sra. Cullen - Dijo arqueando una ceja de forma casi obscena. Le besé. Oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros. Sin dejar de besarnos Edward se apoyo en la puerta. La habitación seguía a oscuras.

-Enciende la luz... - dije besándole el cuello.

-No puedo si te tengo en brazos.

-¡Oh! - solté uno de mis brazos de su cuello y busqué por la pared el interruptor. Los dos parpadeamos cuando se encendió la luz, y miramos la habitación con la boca abierta. Bueno la habitación no, el salón, porque esto era un salón - Bájame - susurré. Edward me dejó sobre el suelo con delicadeza. - Dios mío.....

-¿Y esas maletas? - Edward empezó a caminar hacía ellas. Alice me dijo que nuestras maletas para la luna de miel estarían listas en nuestra habitación.

-Alice... - dije caminando entre los sofás había dos y enfrente había una parte que parecía un comedor. En la pared del frente había un gran ventanal, en la de la derecha un gran televisor y un bar. En la pared de la izquierda había dos puertas una pequeña, que asumí era el baño y una doble.

De repente note un brazo de Edward abrazando mi cintura. Puso una hoja de papel con el membrete del hotel delante mío. Reconocí la caligrafía de Alice inmediatamente.

_"Sr. y Sra. Cullen,_

_Edward tiene totalmente prohibido entrar al baño del dormitorio antes que tú, Bella.  
Edward si lo haces te mataré, usa el otro, que para eso hay dos.  
Bella, te lo hemos dejado todo preparado.  
Por favor, cuidado con el vestido, chicos.  
Con lo demás hacer lo que queráis ;D_

_Os queremos._

_Alice y Rose"_

Sonreí y a la vez sentí pavor, Alice y Rose no me dejaron ver el picardías que me compraron todas mis amigas como regalo en mi despedida de soltera. Motivo suficiente para tener miedo, porque si no querían que lo viese es porque probablemente será algo que yo nunca hubiese elegido.

-¿Bella? Te has puesto muy pálida ¿estás bien? - Edward me hizo girar sobre mi misma para mirarle.

-Si, si... es que bueno Rose y Alice... no querían que yo viese lo que hay en el baño hasta hoy... - bajé el tono de voz - y tengo miedo. - Edward sonrió.

-Seguro que no es tan horrible. ¿Vamos? - me rodeo y empezó a caminar hacía la habitación

-¡No! - Paró y se giró - Ven aquí - dije poniendo la voz más seductora que pude mientras le indicaba que se moviera hacía mi con el dedo. Cuando estuvo a mi altura rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Si lo ves no me lo pondré. - Edward frunció el ceño. Luego miró hacía el suelo entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres quitarte los zapatos? ¿Cuantas horas llevas con los tacones puestos?

-Demasiadas... - suspiré soltándole. Caminé hasta uno de los sofás. Me senté, pero me di cuenta que por el vestido me era imposible alcanzar bien la hebilla de la tira del zapato que rodeaba mi tobillo. Pero Edward ya se estaba arrodillando frente a mí. Cogió mi pie con delicadeza y me quitó el zapato. Después y hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Los colocó encima de la mesa de té que había quedado detrás de él y después se levantó ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

Sentí alivió en los pies pero al ponerme de pie eché de menos los centímetros que ganaba al llevar esos tacones que conseguían que no hubiese tanta diferencia de altura entre nosotros.

-Me parece increíble las pocas veces que te has tropezado con ese tacón tan alto - dijo Edward entre risas.

-¡Hey! - le di un golpe suave en el pecho - No te pases, que aún puedo castigarte.

-¿Ah si?

-A que duermes en el sofá - se puso serio.

-No lo harías.

-No me tientes...

-Deseas esto tanto como yo... - dijo sonriendo esa media sonrisa suya. Yo me mordí el labio inferior. Subí mis manos a mis orejas y me quité los pendientes, después la pulsera y el reloj y los dejé sobre la mesa al lado de los zapatos.

Después me giré y levanté la parte del pelo que caía por mi espalda. Edward desabrochó el collar y lo dejó junto a lo demás. Después me acarició los brazos y fue subiendo hasta los hombros hasta llegar a la espalda donde empezó a desabrochar los botones, mientras me besaba fugazmente la piel que iba descubriendo, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación y después bajo la cremallera del vestido lentamente. Ya podría seguir yo sola, así que me di la vuelta y le besé en los labios.

-Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

-Te estaré esperando. - Cogí la pinza que sujetaba todo el peinado, que estaba oculta con maestría entre mi abundante melena y me la quité, cayendo así la totalidad de mi pelo por encima de mis hombros. Edward observó todo el proceso con los ojos llenos de deseo. - Bella o vas ahora o pasamos de lo que hay en el baño...

Sonreí. Y lo medité unos segundos.

Bueno si veo que no me gusta siempre puedo volver y pasar del picardías.

Entré en el dormitorio y cerré la puerta me apoyé en ella y busque el interruptor.

La habitación era preciosa, la cama tenía sábanas de color granate que solo con mirarlas ya apreciabas que eran de una seda suave. El edredón era beige y parecía esponjoso.

Camine hacía la puerta del baño, la abrí y entré encendiendo la luz.

El baño era enorme, casi igual de grande que la habitación. Tenía una bañera circular con jacuzzi incorporado. Era grande y en ella claramente cabían dos personas.

Después lo vi. Bueno así a la distancia no parecía tan horrible. Era blanco y tenía encaje adornando la fina tela, pero no era ni transparente, ni aparentemente ridículo. Aún así contuve la respiración mientras me acercaba hasta que pude verlo bien; respiré tranquila. Descolgué la percha y acaricié la delicada seda mientras lo puse sobre mí mirándome en el espejo. Con el vestido de novia me era imposible hacerme una idea de como me iba a quedar así que lo volvía a colgar. Entonces me percaté de la nota que había pegada en el espejo. La despegué.

_"Bella,_

_Como habrás podido observar compramos algo que tu aprobarías, así que se buena y póntelo, ¿de acuerdo?.  
Pero créeme el modelito inicial era muchísimo más sexy.  
Tendrás que agradecérselo a Angela, que vino con nosotras, que sea blanco y discreto.  
Y a mí que yo no quería que pasaras un mal rato, aunque no te garantizo que no lo pases...jejeje_

_Disfrutarlo_

_Besitos!_

_Alice"_

Miré de reojo el picardías mientras empecé a quitarme el vestido lo más cuidadosamente posible. Al lado de él estaba la percha que era la misma donde estaba colgado el vestido cuando me lo puse esta tarde, en ella había una bata de seda blanca a juego con el picardías. Lo colgué lo mejor que pude y después me refresqué un poco.

Pude oír el agua del otro baño mientras me quitaba las medias.

Me miré en el espejo aún con la ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Siempre puedo llevar esta si lo otro no me convence. Cogí la percha del picardías y levanté la tela para coger las braguitas. Y entonces pude imaginarme a Alice y Rose cediendo ante Angela en cuanto a la parte de arriba pero eligiendo ellas la parte de abajo.

El tanga era minúsculo... eso sin descontar que odio los tangas, me resultan incomodísimos y solo los uso si es absolutamente necesario.

La verdad es que he de admitir que una vez puesto es bonito. Muy corto, tanto que si me muevo un milímetro más de lo necesario ya no tapa nada.

Aunque para lo que me va durar puesto... en fin. Además Edward ya lo ha visto todo, aunque supongo que nunca me ha visto con algo tan... giré sobre mi misma. Tan Así.

Me dediqué una amplía sonrisa. Metí los dedos entre mi pelo ahuecándolo un poco, cogí mi perfume y me eché unas gotas en los puntos clave, como dice Alice. Y después revisé que el maquillaje estuviera perfecto. Y respiré hondo.

Vi que en el suelo había unas sandalias blancas con un poquito de tacón me las puse.

-Bueno vamos allá.

Me puse la bata, que era algo más larga, llegándome a la mitad del muslo.

Edward había puesto música clásica que sonaba tenue y provenía del salón. No reconocí la pieza... Beethoven quizás. Además había encendido dos velas y las había puesto en las mesillas de noche.

Vi la chaqueta de su esmoquin en un galán de noche que había en la esquina de la habitación y al lado sus zapatos.

Me asomé por la puerta. Edward estaba junto a un equipo de música. Tenía su iPod en la mano y esté conectado al equipo de música. Ajustaba el volumen. En ambos.

Me fui acercando y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Sonrió. Sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del iPod.

-¿He tardado mucho?

-No - dijo suavemente. Dejo el iPod sobre el equipo de música y se giró. Tenía la camisa sacada del pantalón a medio desabrochar y el nudo de la corbata desecho, aunque esta seguía puesta sobre su cuello. El pelo totalmente despeinado. Yo pasé mis dedos por él despenándolo aún más y después descanse mis manos sobre su pecho jugueteando con los botones de la camisa.

-Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer? - dije poniendo voz inocente. Edward se agachó mientras pasaba sus labios por mi mandíbula hacía mi oreja mientras el jugaba con el cinturón de la bata.

Cuando llegó a mi oreja besó el lóbulo y después me susurró con una voz áspera y sensual.

-Quiero hacerte mía... - Sonreí.

-¿Otra vez? - dije aún con el tono de voz lleno de inocencia.

-¿Otra vez? - Edward se separó de mi con una sonrisa en los labios - Esta vez será distinta...

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como es eso?

-Porque antes no eras mi esposa - volvió a cogerme en brazos y me llevó a la habitación, dejándome en el suelo a lado de la cama, y devorándome con la mirada. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer como siempre que Edward me mira así.

Cogió el cinturón de la bata y empezó a tirar pero le paré antes de que lo soltara. Edward me miró y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

-Antes, tendrás que quitarte tu algo de ropa... estoy en clara desventaja.

-¿No llevas nada debajo? - Edward sonrió.

-Claro que llevo algo debajo, no seas bruto. - Soltó una carcajada mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa que aún estaban abrochados. Yo agarré la corbata y tiré de ella deslizándola por sus hombros después la deje caer a mi lado.

-Alice te matará...

-Alice dijo que no rompiéramos _MI_ vestido, el resto le daba igual - Edward desabrochó el último botón y se quito la camisa, la hizo una bola y la tiro por encima de su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia mí. Pero yo di un paso hacía atrás.

-Bella... - dijo en tono de aviso.

-Esos también - dije señalando los pantalones. Edward puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Espera - dije acercándome y remplazando sus manos con las mías. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras yo desabrochaba el cinturón y después el botón. Termine bajando la cremallera lentamente rozando la erección, que empezaba a formarse, mientras lo hacía. Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Dejé caer el pantalón y me separé. A Edward le dio tiempo a coger el cinturón de la bata y al separarme se quedo con él en la mano.

Aún así la bata no me traicionó y se mantuvo cerrada. Esto provoco que Edward sonriera maliciosamente.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? - le dije sabiendo que iba a intentar cogerme. ´

Evidentemente era más rápido y ágil que yo, y aunque pude esquivarle una vez, en seguida me rodeó con los brazos y me levantó del suelo, yo perdí una de las sandalias una de sus manos paso por la parte trasera de mi muslo tocando parte de mi culo, evidentemente al descubierto.

Edward dejó que apoyara los pies en el suelo pero siguió sujetándome por cintura

-No llevas nada debajo...

-Que si... - me giró rápidamente y me soltó. La bata se me había caído de uno de los hombros. Y la cara de Edward en este momento no tenía precio. Puse mi mano debajo de su barbilla y le cerré la boca - que te van a entrar moscas cariño.

-Dios... - susurró

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tampoco es para tanto, no? - Edward se había quedado mirándome... sin reaccionar. - ¿Edward? - Sonreí. Y empecé a quitarme la bata haciendo un pequeño show de ello. Edward ni pestañeó. Después di una vuelta sobre mi misma. - Ves, solo es un camisón.

-¿Qué? - dijo Edward levantando los ojos a mi cara.

Me acerqué a él deshaciéndome de la sandalia que me quedaba puesta por el camino y pase mis brazos por su cuello pegándome a él todo lo que pude notando su erección en mi estómago. Las manos de Edward instintivamente me sujetaron por la cintura.

-¿Ya piensas coherentemente?

-No.

-Vale... entonces quizás quieres verlo mejor. - Intenté separarme pero Edward me apretó más contra él juntando nuestros labios. Mordió mi labio inferior y deslizó su lengua dentro de mi boca. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y mi culo, investigando, noté como sonreía al darse cuenta de qué había debajo del picardías. Me levantó del suelo y rodeé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el caminó hasta dejarme sentada en una mesa que había justo delante de la ventana. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar mis costados y mis pechos y yo aparté nuestros labios para tomar aire.

-¿A quien tengo que darle las gracias?

-Principalmente a Alice...

-Bien... - empezó a besarme el hombro mientras deslizaba el fino tirante hacía abajo. Mientras sus manos acariciaban levemente mis brazos - quedémonos aquí para siempre...

-¿Y Europa? - susurré.

-Europa no va a irse a ningún lado - solté una carcajada.

-Voy a amarte durante toda la noche, Bella... sin parar... - dijo mientras besaba mi clavícula y la parte de mi pecho que quedaba al descubierto.

-¿Si? ¿Has traído viagra o qué? - Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y un segundo después los dos estábamos riéndonos.

-Por favor, Bella - dijo entre risas - intento ser romántico.

-Lo siento... si me encanta - puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y entrelacé los dedos en su nuca haciendo que se acercará a mi dándole un beso fugaz en los labios. - No he podido evitarlo.

-No te muevas... - Edward soltó mis manos y salió disparado por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Vale...? - susurré. No habrá traído viagra en serio, ¿verdad?

Cuando volvió traía una botella de champán dentro de un recipiente con hielo, dos copas y un cuenco lleno de fresas.

-Llamé al servicio de habitaciones mientras estabas cambiándote, supuse que tendrías hambre, apenas has cenado.

-Tenía un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Edward mientras descorchaba la botella.

-Temía tropezarme durante el vals, todo el mundo iba a estar mirándonos - Edward sonrió.

-Nunca te hubiese dejado caer - puse los ojos en blanco

-Ya bueno... pero y si mis pies se hubieran enredado con los tuyos de forma inevitable y nos hubiésemos caído los dos...

-No ocurrió así, Bella - dijo mientras servía una copa y me la daba.

-Lo sé... fue perfecto, pero durante la cena no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

El levantó un poco su copa y las golpeamos con delicadeza.

-Por mi preciosa y torpe esposa - dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le sonreí haciéndole burla. Y los dos dimos un sorbo al champán.

-Vamos a la cama - dije bajándome de un salto de la mesa y cogiendo el cuenco lleno de fresas. Lo dejé en medio de la cama y cogí una empezando a comerla mientras me sentaba en la cama. Edward en lugar de ir hacía el otro lado de la cama vino por el mismo y cogió el cuenco dejándolo en la mesilla junto al recipiente con la botella, después me quitó la copa y la dejo también en la mesilla junto a la suya. - ¿No vamos a comérnoslas?

-Si claro... pero tenía otra cosa en mente... - dijo mientras tiraba de mi poniéndome de rodillas en la cama y besándome invadiendo mi boca con su lengua. Los dos gemimos. Edward agarró la tela del picardías por mi espalda levantándola, acariciando con una de sus manos uno de los lados de mi culo y después aprentándolo con fuerza, después esa mano se deslizó por mi cadera siguiendo la fina tira de tela que sujetaba el tanga a mi cadera.

Edward dejo de besarme, masticando el trozo de fresa que había estado previamente en mi boca. Vale eso a lo mejor parece asqueroso pero en este momento es de lo más erótico. Edward agarró la parte de abajo del picardías y lo levantó yo alce los brazos para ayudar a quitármelo. Edward miró mis pechos con lujuria. Con los dedos de la mano derecha acarició el borde de mi pecho izquierdo para después delinear la aureola. El pezón se endureció casi instantáneamente, y todo el proceso tuvo el efecto deseado entre mis piernas. Puso entonces sus manos sobre mis hombros y me ayudo a tumbarme. Se puso de rodillas en la cama con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo cogió una fresa y una de las copas mojando la fresa en el champán antes de ofrecérmela. Yo la mordí dejando solo un poco de carne del fruto y las hojas mientras Edward daba un pequeño sorbo al champán.

Inclinó la copa entonces un poco.

-¡Edward, qué haces! ¡ Oh Dios... - mi espalda se arqueo al sentir el frío líquido resbalar entre mis pechos, después pasó su lengua lentamente por el recorrido que habían hecho las gotas de champán por mi cuerpo. Volvió a repetirlo varias veces, después dejo la copa vacía en mesilla y siguiendo dándome besos hasta llegar a dar un beso sobre la tela que tapaba mi feminidad.

-Puedo olerte desde aquí Bella - dijo con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y te extraña después de eso? - dije señalando la copa. Edward volvió a besarme ahí y yo cerré los ojos, note su peso variar en la cama, y se tumbo sobre mi dejando que solo sintiera un poco de su peso sobre mi piel. Separó mis piernas con su rodilla y empezó a moverse sobre mí creando fricción a través de nuestra ropa interior.

-Oh... Edward - dije yo en un suspiró. Dándome cuenta que apenas sin tocarme iba a conseguir que me corriera.

-Te quiero Bella - me susurró al oído mientras pellizcaba uno de mis pezones y mordí el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¡SI! ¡Edward! - mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, estaba a punto de... y Edward se separó de mi, me miraba sonriendo con aire de superioridad.

-Bella, pero si apenas te estoy tocando - dijo entre risas. Tenía los ojos cerraros riendo con ganas.

-¡Tramposo! - se echó a reír aún. Yo necesitaba una salida... iba a explotar. Deslice mi mano por mi cuerpo hasta introducirla en el tanga, acaricié mi clítoris y solté un gemido, que hizo que Edward dejara de reírse y abriera los ojos de inmediato. Agarró mi mano con fuerza y la sacó de mi ropa interior.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-¡Joder, Edward...! No puedes ponerme a cien y dejarme así. - Edward se llevo mis dedos a la boca y los lamió.

Después, literalmente me arrancó el tanga, y yo solté un pequeño gritito mientras lo hacía. Miró la prenda unos segundos y después la olió.

-Esto es mío, de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto - dije asintiendo.

Se agachó y lamió el interior de mis muslos mientras los separaba un poco más. Luego se incorporó un poco y cogió una de las almohadas, me ayudó a levantar las caderas y lo puso debajo.

-Quiero probar una cosa - ¿¿Va a ponerse a probar cosas nuevas en nuestra noche de bodas?? - ¿Vale?

Le miré con la boca abierta mientras me apoyaba sobre los codos para ver que iba ha hacer.

-Si... - susurré expectante.

-Se qué no debería hablar de la vida sexual de Emmett en este momento - arrugué la nariz mostrándole mi desagrado - pero nos contó a Jasper y a mi en mi despedida de soltero antes de ayer una cosas y quiero... bueno a Rose al parecer le encanta - Edward acarició mis labios rozando mi entrada y colocó una mano sobre mi pubis ejerciendo un poco de presión hacía abajo. Aunque nunca había hecho algo así se lo había oído comentar a alguna amiga durante la universidad. Edward iba a buscar mi punto G. Oh. Dios. Mio.

-Edward, espera... - No es que no quisiera, claro que quería, pero...¡Dios!

-¿Qué? - Edward me miró su expresión llenas de dudas - ¿Te he hecho daño? - dijo dejando de ejercer presión sobre mi pubis.

-No, no... es que... ven...- cogí la mano que tenía apoyada sobre mi y tiré de él hasta que se recostó sobre mí. Mi respiración estaba descompensada.

-¿Qué pasa? - Le agarré la cara con firmeza y le besé. Edward metió una mano entre nosotros y me acarició. Gemí en su boca, él empezó a hacer círculos enérgicamente sobre mi clítoris.

-¡Edward! - me desplomé sobre la cama mientras la ola de placer se iba consumiendo. Edward sonreía - Deja de sonreír así.

-Cielo, voy hacer que grites tantas veces mi nombres esta noche que los de la habitación de al lado me odiarán por la mañana.

-¿Ah si?

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno esto es un One-Shoot, ¿ok?  
Aunque tendrá 2 o 3 capítulos... así que no es exactamente un One-shoot, y todo depende de lo que de desi mi imaginación.

Os dejó el primer capítulo.

Espero vuestras impresiones.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

-Quiero probar una cosa, ¿Vale?

Bella me miraba con la boca abierta, mientras se apoyaba sobre los codos, su respiración estaba algo acelerada.

-Si... - susurró

-Se qué no debería hablar de la vida sexual de Emmett en este momento - ni ahora ni nunca pero desde luego tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos - pero nos contó a Jasper y a mi en mi despedida de soltero antes de ayer una cosas y quiero... bueno a Rose al parecer le encanta - dije colocando una mano sobre el hueso púbico de Bella ejerciendo un poco de presión hacía abajo tal y como había dicho Emmet. Note que Bella se tensaba...

-Edward, espera... - dijo incorporándose algo más

-¿Qué? - quizás he apretado demasiado - ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, no... es que... ven...- Tiró de mi brazo haciendo que me tumbará sobre ella, respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa? - Me agarró y me besó. Alcancé su clítoris y moví mis dedos deprisa sobre él, ya la había llevado casi hasta el orgasmo, voy al menos a terminar lo que he empezado. Se retorció debajo mío.

-¡Edward! - No pude evitar sonreír, casi podría llegar a mi punto máximo oyéndola gritar mi nombre - deja de sonreír así.

-Cielo, voy hacer que grites tantas veces mi nombre esta noche que los de la habitación de al lado me odiarán por la mañana.

-¿Ah si?

-Si - dije volviendo a incorporándome entre sus piernas. Y colocando de nuevo la mano.

-Edward... no se sí podré... quizás necesite descansar.

-¿Has hecho esto con alguien? - La miré observando sus facciones. Bella no era virgen cuando nos conocimos, pero solo se había acostado una vez con su ex-novio y según me había dicho no habían experimentado demasiado.

-¡No! No... Pero... bueno digamos que mis compañeras de la universidad eran bastante... activas... sexualmente hablando, sobre todo mi compañera de habitación. Se perfectamente lo que vas a intentar - dijo mientras que una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios.

-Bueno entonces cual es el problema - dije mientras introducía un dedo lentamente por su vagina. Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Que acabó de tener un orgasmo, ese el problema... - dijo entre jadeos mientras conseguía sentarse agarrando mis calzoncillos.

-Ahora tú.

-Luego...

-No... - introduje un segundo dedo en ella - por favor déjame descansar... - y un tercero - ¡Edward!

-Túmbate - Bella puso su mano sobre mi erección y la masajeó con insistencia sobre mi ropa interior. Cerré los ojos por la sensación y consiguió que sacara mis dedos de ella empujándome, haciendo que cayera sobre mi espalda en la cama.

-¡No! - dijo entre risas mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre mis muslos - haremos eso luego. Yo también quiero jugar. - Dijo mientras se levantaba y servía más champán en las copas. Cogió una fresa y después dio un sorbo a una de las copas y volvió a mi lado. Tirando de la cintura de mi ropa interior, liberándome. - Hola... - dijo con un tono perverso mirando hacía mi erección mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no pude evitar reírme. Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. - No te rías - lo dijo tan seria, algo muy raro en ella cuando hacíamos estas cosas que inmediatamente deje de reírme y la miré desconcertado. - dijiste que hoy era especial...

-Bella... - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama acomodándola sobre mí, haciendo que quedara sentada sobre mis piernas abrazándola.

-Perdona, - dijo mordiéndose el labio - creo que he bebido demasiado y comido muy poco esta noche. - Dijo esto mientras alargaba el brazo y cogía una de las copas, me la dio y después cogió la otra - ¿Un brindis? - dijo volviendo a sonreír pícaramente.

-Claro... por qué quieres brindar esta vez - Dije acariciando su mejilla con la mano ella inclinó la cabeza hacía mi mano cerrando los ojos.

-Por nosotros...

-Por nosotros... - dije juntando nuestras copas con un suave "clinc". Los dos bebimos el contenido de las copas casi de un trago. Bella volvió a dejar las copas en la mesilla aprovechando para coger otra fresa. Le dio un pequeño mordisco y me ofreció el resto a mí, que comí encantado.

-Bueno, Sr. Cullen, me gustaría que te tumbaras - dijo empujándome en el pecho y los dos caímos sobre mi espalda. Con Bella sobre mi pecho, dejé que mis manos acariciaran su espalda. Ella enseguida uso sus manos como apoyo para sentarse sobre mi estómago.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos esto? - sonrió ligeramente

-¿Qué hicimos qué? - dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

-No seas tonto... esto - dijo mientras se deslizaba hasta quedarse sobre mi erección sacando un gruñido de mi pecho. Movió sus caderas haciendo que mi erección resbalará entre los labios de su sexo. Bella cerró los ojos. Y después paró el movimiento, abrió los ojos y se quitó de encima mío colocándose de rodillas a mi lado, agarrando mi pene con firmeza con una mano. Empezó a bombear con insistencia mientras se agachaba para besar mi estomago.

Después de un tiempo detuvo su mano y besó la cabeza de mi miembro. Para después envolverlo con sus labios.

-Oh... Bella...

-Mmm hmmm? - Las vibraciones que provocó al hacer ese sonido casi me hicieron explotar.

Continuó con eso, bombeando cada vez más rápido, hasta que mi cuerpo se tensó y yo exploté y dejándome caer lánguidamente sobre la cama.

-Dios... - susurré.

Bella se tumbó encima mío, besó mi pecho, y después envolvió con sus labios uno de mis pezones, antes de dejar rápidos y suaves besos por mi mandíbula. Se incorporó apoyándose sobre mi pecho, quedando sentada sobre mi estomago. Se inclinó hacía la mesilla, supongo que para alcanzar de nuevo el champán, pero sus pechos quedaron justo a la altura de mi cara y no pude resistirme. Envolví uno de sus pezones con mis labios, y el otro pecho con la mano. Bella se echo a reír y en un fugaz movimiento la tumbé en la cama y continué succionando mientras que mi mano acariciaba el otro pecho con insistencia.

-Edward - gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia mí. Ese sonido fue directamente a mi pene, que empezaba a cobrar vida de nuevo.

Mis besos fueron desplazándose hacia su feminidad lentamente, hasta que succioné en esa zona. Bella gemía y se contraía lentamente. Besé su clítoris y me incorporé.

-¿Puedo continuar ahora? - Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba. Asintió.

Volví a situar mi mano sobre su hueso púbico y ejercí presión mientras introducía mi dedo corazón lentamente y cuando ya no podía seguir avanzando, lo giré hacía arriba en dirección a la mano que tenía poyada sobre ella.

Bella gimió, pero estaba seguro que no había conseguido nada nuevo. Empecé a mover el dedo dentro de ella y hacia dentro y hacia fuera rápidamente, buscando. Emmett dijo que cuando encontrara el punto exacto lo sabría, que la respuesta era inmediata.

-Hacia la izquierda... - susurró Bella entre jadeos...

-¿Qué?

-La izquierda...

Varíe ligeramente el movimiento de mi mano hacía la izquierda.

-Oh, sí... - Bella seguí susurrando, jadeando pesadamente.

-No esta funcionando... - susurré entre dientes.

-No pares... - nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, mientras Bella agarraba con fuerza la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su púbis. Volví a variar el ángulo en ese momento y entonces todo su cuerpo se contrajo y se desplomó.

-¡Edward! - Ahí esta. Volví a hacer el mismo movimiento una vez más para estar seguro de la zona y otro espasmo sobrecogió a Bella. Deje el dedo dentro de ella y empecé a acariciar su interior en ese punto con insistencia. Su cuerpo se contraía alrededor de mi dedo.

Bella se retorcía, y gemía como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡No pares!¡DIOS! - Bella agarraba las sábanas cerrando los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos estaba blancos. - ¡EDWARD! - Su interior empezó a contraerse violentamente y su clímax fue tan fuerte, que casi no podía mantener el dedo en el interior. Cuando las contracciones empezaron a disminuir, la dejé descansar parecía totalmente derrotada. Acaricie sus muslos dulcemente mientras ella respiraba pesadamente.

Me tumbé a su lado pasando los dedos suavemente por su brazo, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía plácidamente.

-¿Bella, cariño, estas bien?

-Mmm-hmm... - suspiró.

-Vale... - me incorporé y serví más champán - quizás debería pedir otra botella...

-Mmm-hmm - dijo acariciando mi espalda lentamente.

La miré de reojo ya tenía los ojos abiertos, me miraban con una mezcla de amor y lujuria como nunca me había mirado antes.

-¿Champán? - dije ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Bella se incorporó sobre sus codos con esfuerzo.

-Teníamos que a ver dejado esto para el final... - su voz a un mostraba agotamiento.

-¿Por? - pregunté justo antes de beber un poco de champán.

-No me veo capaz de hacer nada más ahora mismo... aún... aún lo siento.

-¿En serio?

-Si... - sonrió.

-Ha sido increíble verte - le dije sonriendo.

-Ha sido increíble - contestó ella tomando un pequeño sorbo de champán, sin dejar de mirarme pasando después la lengua por sus labios seductoramente.

La noche no había hecho nada más que empezar.

* * *

_Buff... no podeís ni imaginar la de veces que he re-escrito esto, y aún así sigo pensando que no es muy bueno, pero no podía más con ello._

_No me pidaís que siga, porque no lo haré, esto termina aquí, y lo que estos dos recién casados hicieron después dejo que os lo imagineis._

_Gracias a mi querida Casey87carter por leerlo, corregirlo... siento el sofocón pequeña ;P (por cierto he leido la notita de tu perfil... aceptaré el primer cargo del que se me acusa, el segundo según las consecuencias del mismo y el tercero... me da miedo... xD)_

_Pasaros por su perfil porque ha subido el según capítulo de su fic "Una chica peculiar" h t t p : / / www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net / u / 1801339 / casey87carter (ya sabeis quitad espacios y esas cosas ;P)_


End file.
